Caught In A Fairytale
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Arthur-plus-Kagome-plus-power outage-plus-candle-lit bento-plus-magic? It can only result in a cheesy fluffy love story!  IggyKag oneshot !


MCD: Finally got off my lazy arse and finished this story!

**~!#!~**

**Caught In A Fairytale**

**~!#!~**

Kagome smiled, poking her chopsticks at her bento. England smiled, a blush stained on his cheeks as he ate his own. From the awkwardly positioned chopsticks in his hand, to his cute blush, to the way his impressive eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

England blushed a little redder and looked at Kagome that screamed "lost puppy".

She bit back her grin. "Arthur-kun, that's not how you do it. Here," she said and gently grabbed his hand, unknowingly make the latter blush. She played around with the utensils and smiled at him, picking up part of her own food. "See?" the tips of his ears turned red and he nodded, clumsily picking at his sushi.

She and England were sitting on top of the G8 conference table late at night, a couple candles surrounding them. After the rain knocked the power out, the rest of the countries had gone off by themselves to either try and fix the power or go home. Kagome had been waiting for Kiku to get done so they could eat lunch together, but he'd gone off with America and some of the others. They'd left England all alone to light the emergency candles. After an hour when none of them had returned, she'd decided to just eat with England instead. He'd agreed with much blushing.

Kagome sighed, frowning at the darkened room. England immediately noticed.

"Miss Higurashi? What's wrong?" he said and she blinked at him and smiled, making his heart flutter.

"Arthur-kun, I told you, you can call me Kagome. And it's just that this room is so dark and empty. There's hardly any light and no one else here." She pouted and he frowned slightly, though it moved his eyebrows a lot.

"Well, I could fix that…" he murmured to himself and grasped his chin in thought. Should he try and get the fairies to light up the room with their magic? He could get Captain Hook and Tinkerbell, and even Uni (his unicorn friend) to join them so it wouldn't be so lonely. But, then again, would Kagome see or even acknowledge them? She said she believed in magic, but there was still the question if she had the sight… Could he risk it?

He looked at Kagome and his breath caught in his throat. Big, innocent sky blue eyes that shone in the light of the candles, as did her long, raven hair. Her face was lit up ever so gently with the soft golden glow and her soft pink lips were upturned into an adorable pout that was so cute it drove him crazy.

She was an angel, and even if she thought he was crazy he would give her whatever she wanted. That's why he didn't even mind when she called him Iggy or stuck her tongue out at his scones (even though she'd said she'd had much worse, she still didn't like them).

He turned to her fully and gulped, hoping she had the sight. "I can brighten up the room and make it less lonely with my friends."

She sat up and gave him one of those smiles that he loved. "Really? Thank you! But, how are we going to get the others here if they're all trying to get power?" she asked, making his palms sweat nervously.

"Not them," _They'd just ruin all that I've built this moment up to be _"my other friends." He said simply and cleared his throat, staring at the door where he knew Flying Mint Bunny and the others were waiting. "Come in." his voice cracked a little and he cursed himself for it. He heard the door open and he closed his eyes in anticipation. He heard her gasp but didn't know what to expect.

Suddenly Kagome giggled and Arthur blinked his eyes open. He promptly gaped. Kagome was giggling as his fairy friends flew around her, smiling and glowing brightly. Flying Mint Bunny was resting on her lap and the rest of them were centered around her. It was a sight to be seen.

Kagome turned to him, an all-out smile on her face. "Arthur-kun, how do you have so many amazing friends? This is so cool!" she exclaimed and he blushed down to his throat. He smiled shyly and looked at the floor, stuttering out a sentence.

"I-I am the only o-one that can really talk to them, the other countries don't s-see them." He explained and Kagome pouted.

"That's too bad. But still, these guys are really, incredibly amazing." She said softly and a pixie landed on her finger, glowing brightly. Arthur smiled softly, memorizing the image. "I feel like I'm in fairytale." She murmured and watched the glowing fairies and pixies few around the ceiling, casting lights and shimmering fairy dust all over the room.

"If you were in a fairytale, you'd be the princess," Arthur said, cursing himself for sounding cheesy but Kagome blushed red and smiled.

"If I were a princess, would you be the prince charming?" she asked, pausing in her petting of Flying Mint Bunny for a moment then resuming, her eyes glued to the little creature.

Arthur snapped his head up to look at her, gaping like a fish. He touched her hand that was petting Flying Mint Bunny and she looked at him shyly. His breath caught in his throat.

"Even if I were a peasant boy I would still come to your rescue." he whispered, gently cupping her face with one hand. His heart was pounding erratically and he could've sworn he was going to have a heart attack. He was so nervous, this was absolutely perfect and he hoped that he wouldn't make a fool of himself. Or get rejected, which would be just as bad.

Kagome gasped quietly. She couldn't believe her luck. Did... did Arthur really like her? Like, like like her? Like she liked him? Oh god, she sounded more school girl than anything now. But she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her inner self screaming in happiness. She smiled and leaned towards him, her sapphire eyes glued to his emerald ones. "I'd like that very much." she said quietly.

Arthur smiled and closed the distance between them, kissing her gently and lovingly while blush was painted on both their faces.

And outside, it stopped raining...

**~!#!~**

**Caught In A Fairytale**

**~!#!~**

MCD: Awwww! Corny endings rock~

How do ya like it~? This one's special to me 'cos I've always loved fairytales~

squiggly~!


End file.
